leagueofrandomheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Anima
Level: 3 Minimum Quantum: 4 Dice Pool: Variable Range: Special Area: Special Duration: Variable Effect: The nova can control a particular substance or phenomenon. Multiple Actions: Yes Description A nova with Elemental Anima can project her quantum consciousness into a particular element - fire, ice, sound, electricity or whatever the player can think of and the Storyteller will allow - investing it with 'life'. This power allows her to take control of it and shape it to her will. Note that the character cannot create the element (doing that requires the Elemental Mastery power); she can only affect and manipulate elemental 'matter' that already exists. The player must choose which element the nova can control when buying the power. This control offers the nova a variety of techniques. The exact techniques differ from element to element, based on the nature of those elements and the specific techniques the nova masters. The player may pick one of the listed techniques for each dot the nova has in the power; these techniques are the ones the nova has 'mastered' and may freely perform. The techniques chosen should be appropriate to the element that is being controlled - fire or water powers may provide movement abilities, for example, but it's unlikely that darkness would. The character may also try to perform other techniques, either ones listed here or entirely one-shot, off-the-cuff 'stunts'. However, such effects cost double the quantum points and suffer difficulty penalties of one; the nova has mastered only the techniques her dots allow her to. The Storyteller has the absolute right to allow or refuse a particular use of power, based on her interpretation of the element's inherent limits. Example: La Niña buys Elemental Anima at 3, defining the power as the ability to manipulate, focus and disperse air and wind. For her three mastered abilities, she chooses Enhance/Diminish (can whip winds to a gale or calm them), Lethal Blast (knifelike 'wind serpents' that vaguely resemble hissing moray eels) and Movement (shapes wind into a cloaklike form, enabling her to sail aloft and glide through the air). She may use these abilities at the standard difficulty. If Niña wished to focus air into a defensive screen (the Wall ability), she could try, but she'd have to pay double (six quantum points) and she'd suffer a difficulty penalty of one. Extras * Personality Imprint: any other character using Elemental Anima on the same elemental stuff within (Quantum + power rating) days suffers a +1 difficulty penalty per level of the character's Elemental Anima. * Selective Anima: the character can narrow the target to a particular frequency of sound or light, one isotope of an element or the equivalent. Techniques Alter Temperature Dice Pool: N/A Range: Variable Area: (Quantum + power rating) × 10 metres Duration: Maintenance The character can increase or decrease the temperature of the air in an area around himself (which is appropriate for fire and ice powers primarily). The character can alter temperature by 10 degrees Celsius for each dot in the power. No roll is required, but quantum points must be paid. Blast Dice Pool: Dexterity + Elemental Anima Range: (Quantum + power rating) × 10 metres Area: N/A Duration: Instant The nova shapes, strengthens and redirects the element, turning it into a damaging blast that inflicts × 2 levels + (power rating × 3) dice of bashing damage. If there is only a small amount of the element available, the Storyteller may reduce the range or damage. Elemental Shield Dice Pool: Wits + Elemental Anima Range: Self Area: N/A Duration: Instant the character can turn the element away from himself, thus protecting himself and anyone directly next to him from the brunt of its effects. Roll Wits + Elemental Anima; each success counts as four soak that apply only to attacks based on that element. This technique can be aborted to as a defensive action. Enhance/Diminish Dice Pool: Intelligence + Elemental Anima Range: (Quantum + power rating) × 10 metres Area: (Quantum + power rating) × 10 metre radius Duration: Maintenance The character can increase or decrease the effect of the element in the area - for example, brighten or dim light, or increase or decrease the damage caused by fire. The effect can be enhanced or diminished by 25% per success rolled. If the element is a damaging effect, each success increases or reduces the intensity of the element (or any element-based power) by two damage dice. The nova may not enhance her own or another character's powers with this effect, but she may attempt to reduce a rival's elemental powers. If another character's power is being reduced, a resisted action pitting the nova's Quantum + power rating against the target's Quantum + power rating is required; each net success reduces the target's power rating by one dot. If the power rating is reduced to zero, the target cannot use his power for a number of turns equal to the elemental nova's power rating. Note: If the element controlled is air, and the nova reduces the effect to 0%, she creates a vacuum in the area. Characters without appropriate Adaptability who are caught in a vaccum may suffocate. Lethal Blast Dice Pool: Dexterity + Elemental Anima Range: (Quantum + power rating) × 10 metres Area: N/A Duration: Instant The character can shape an existing quantity of the element into a deadly attack - sharp shards of stone, razor-sharp tendrils of water or air, a laser or the like. This attack inflicts × 2 levels + (power rating × 2) dice of lethal damage. Movement Dice Pool: N/A Range: Self Area: N/A Duration: Maintenance The character directs the element in such a way that he can move quickly. The nature of the movement depends on the element: novas who control wind have it pick them up and waft them where they wish to go; elemental novas who control earth and rock ride waves of earth or tunnel through the soil. The character can move at a rate of (power rating × 2) + 20 metres per action, or (40 × power rating) kilometres per hour out of combat. Shaping Dice Pool: Wits + Elemental Anima Range: (Quantum + power rating) × 5 metres Area: Up to (power rating × 3) cubic metres Duration: Maintenance the character may alter the shape of a quantity of the element. No more than (three cubic metres of the element × power rating) can be affected at once. The character can create geomatric shapes or simple 'sculptures' such as fire-people or ice statues. If the player makes an Arts (Sculpture) roll, the character can create extremely detailed and beautiful shapes. If the nova attempts to use this power offensively (for example, to sculpt a pit under a foe or trap an opponent in a burning ring of fire), the player must make an attack roll (Wits + Elemental Anima), which the target can dodge normally. Wall Dice Pool: N/A Range: Special Area: (Quantum + power rating) cubic metres Duration: Maintenance (and see below) The character raises a wall of the element in front of him. For each dot in the power, the nova gains two soak against appropriate attacks unless the attacker can somehow shoot around it. The wall moves as the character moves, but it immediately collapses if she intentionally leaves the ground (unless the character is creating a screen of hardened air molecules, for instance). The Storyteller may declare a wall useless against certain attacks; for example, a wall of wind would blow aside physical attacks and snuff fires, but it would have little effect on electricity. Category:Aberrant Category:Quantum Powers Category:Level 2 Powers